


24:59 — отсчет пошел

by 382



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: ОАЗИС — Многопользовательская онлайн-симуляция. Серия Испытаний в ней заставляет игроков тратить последние кредиты, лишь бы поучаствовать в гонке за главным призом. Без исключений, стать победителем хочет каждый.





	24:59 — отсчет пошел

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multifan_XZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan_XZ/gifts).



> Это AU в сеттинге «Первому игроку приготовиться» Эрнеста Клайна. Отсылки. Стюардессы. Хулиганство. POV. ООС. Как вещала ру_прода: Герои молоды и жаждат жизни (с) 
> 
> Хотела успеть к первому дню АУ-челленджа с темой «Знакомство онлайн». Не успела :D Но написала. Это первый законченный фик за четыре месяца, аллилуйя, который я, разумеется, единолично посвящаю своему сошипперу.

****

**Раунд 1**

Наверное стоит начать с того, как мы с г3н3ралом познакомились. Мой аватар Кайл0 тогда чуть не ушел в ноль на ледяной планете Хот. Как какой-то новичок, выигравший телепорт в любую точку ОАЗИСа и не подумавший, как потом выбираться с парой кредитов на балансе. Я застрял на планете с той лишь разницей, что телепорт не выигрывал, новичком не был, да и кредитов накопил достаточно. Я собирался слетать на Хот и вернуться на Людус II к окончанию перерыва между лекциями.

План был прост и гениален. Прост, потому как прилететь, уложить парочку вамп и сорвать куш, что может звучать проще? Гениален — потому как в моей коллекции, кроме пары хитроумных ловушек для вамп, лежала «Святая граната», а это залог стопроцентного успеха. Кредиты на нее я копил три месяца, почти не вылезая из ОАЗИСа и хватаясь за любой стоящий квест. И копил бы еще три, если бы один игрок не выставил бы артефакт на распродаже. Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда после победы монеты вернутся в десятикратном размере, вместе с прокачкой аватара сразу на два уровня.

Не учел я только, что граната может оказаться фейком. 

Все шло по плану: несколько крупных вамп неслись прямо на меня. Я замахнулся и сделал бросок. Святая граната, угодив одному в переносицу между близко посаженных глаз, вместо того, чтобы взорваться и привести мой план к грандиозному успеху, разлетелась на сотни безобидных искр. Это только вывело уродца из себя, не причинив ему никакого вреда.

Соображал я, конечно, быстро, но вампы бегали еще быстрее. Против них не подошли бы не фазеры, ни бластеры — все валялись в моей коллекции бесполезной грудой железок в детском режиме «оглушения». На бегу я перебирал свой арсенал. Шпаги, сабли, двуручные мечи, лазерные мечи, кинжалы, все не то. Вампы, с длинными конечностями, с острыми как бритвы когтями, не подпустили бы меня ближе чем на два метра, и холодное оружие, — даже легендарная катана Хаттори Хандзо или лайтсайбер Люка Скайуокера, все тот же мусор против них. 

Так что задачей номер один стало добежать до телепорта и попытаться спастись хотя бы так, отступлением. 

До зоны телепортации оставалось меньше ста метров. Я бежал со всех ног, поскальзываясь на ледяной корке, но не сбавлял скорости.

Пятьдесят метров.

Двадцать метров.

Десять метров.

По спине прошелся коготь, вспарывая куртку. Следующий удар мощной лапы повалил меня в снег.

С коллекцией я попрощался сразу, хотя и отбивался изо всех сил. Монеты сыпались отовсюду, баланс стремился в ноль с астрономической скоростью.

Хорошо, что на мне, на настоящем мне, надеты только визор и перчатки. Вампа наносила аватару раны, но я их не чувствовал.

Через пару секунд все должно было закончиться. 

Неожиданно, снежная насыпь справа взметнулась на пару метров вверх, выбрасывая из-за себя корабль. 

Снег залепил мне глаза, но боевой Тау’ри не узнать было бы позором.

Вамп отвлек гул двигателей, а в следующую минуту, и открытый огонь.

Истребитель F-302 подстрелил вамп за считанные секунды и чудом не попал в меня. За приборной панелью сидел кто-то очень меткий — работа с такими пушками требовала определенных навыков.

Обычно в ОАЗИСе никто не бежал тебя спасать. Если нет выгоды — зачем подставляться? Владельца истребителя не нужно было спрашивать о мотивах: монеты и прочие награды посыпались из подстреленных им вамп рекой. Монеты, которые должны были быть моими, если бы не чертова фальшивка.

На балансе еще оставалась пара сотен, но этого было критично мало, и на телепортацию на Людус II не хватало. 

Значит я пропущу лекции. Сегодня, завтра, неделю — пока перемещаясь из сектора в сектор не накоплю достаточно кредитов. Или не накоплю настоящих денег в реальном мире и не переведу их в кредиты. То есть либо меня отчислят за пропуски, либо я умру с голода.

И просить подобрать некого. Окажись я в такой ситуации неделей раньше, и на помощь бы пришла ФаZма. Ее Тандерболт S-23J появился бы здесь сразу, отправь я сигнал бедствия и координаты. Но ФаZма на днях сама ушла в ноль, в попытке выиграть очередной раунд Испытания. Ни корабля, ни кредитов, ни сверкающей брони — ФаZма начинала все заново на Ар-каде.

В коллекции осталась кое-какая одежда, и я сменил рваную куртку на пальто. Пусть холод не ощущался, но когда ты в одной рубашке посреди ледяной планеты сложно поверить в то, что это реально. А за ощущение реальности ОАЗИС все и любили.

Только застегнув последнюю пуговицу и накинув на голову капюшон я заметил, что гул двигателя так и не стих. Из зависшего над землей на гравитационной подушке корабля по трапу кто-то спускался.

Высокая фигура в бордовом плаще направлялась прямо ко мне.

Лицо аватара выглядело совсем молодым. Если его владелец, как и я, использовал свою внешность за основу, то в реальности это должен был быть высокий худой парень, скорей всего мой ровесник, может лет двадцать-двадцать пять, с белыми убранными назад волосами, очень светлой кожей и почти прозрачной радужкой глаз — не то серой, не то голубой.

Конечно, как только он подошел, я узнал костюм. В таком верховный канцлер Палпатин сразился с Мейсом Винду в Мести Ситхов. Стильный, хотя на мой взгляд и не самый удобный, если вдруг придется быстро включаться в сражение. Тем не менее, выбор настоящего поклонника.

— Ну надо же, на планете из Звездных войн меня спас никто иной как сам лорд ситхов, — прозвучало с сарказмом, но я и не пытался быть вежливым. Этот точно уж в накладе не остался. Если вообще не подошел, чтобы меня прикончить. Внезапная догадка заставила добавить: — Я польщен.

— О, так ты знаешь, в какой ты вселенной? А то я уже подумал, что ты здесь случайно. Только новичок, может броситься на вамп с голыми руками.

— Я бросился не с голыми руками! У меня была…

— Фальшивая Священная граната, я видел. Ты не первый, кто попался. Но считай, тебе повезло. Я оказался рядом.

— Повезло? Везением ты называешь жалкие остатки кредитов и полупустой арсенал? У меня нет корабля с гипердвигателем. Повезло тебе оказаться рядом — собрал награду, прокачал аватара. А всю грязную работу сделал я.

— А что ты действительно сделал? Кроме как бежал, размахивая руками и фальшивым артефактом? — усмехнулся аватар.

— Что я сделал? Если ты так хорошо знаешь эту вселенную, то должен понимать. Вампы не сидят и не ждут, когда на них откроют охоту! Тварей пришлось выманить, и если бы не фальшивка, моя стратегия сработала бы гениально! 

— Сработала бы. Но в ОАЗИСе, как и везде, полно мошенников. Прежде чем доверять кому-то, наведи справки.

Я хотел ответить что-нибудь колкое, но он небрежно махнул рукой, и на моем почти пустом балансе запрыгали цифры. 

Пока я удивленно смотрел на сумму, аватар отвернулся и пошел прочь.

— Эй, как тебя зовут? — крикнул я вдогонку. 

Он обернулся только у самого трапа, и, я был готов поспорить, ветер донес до меня что-то очень похожее на «наведи справки».

 

****

**Раунд 2**

Справки я действительно навел. Я знал одного парня из Архивов ОАЗИСа, и за скромную плату он выдал мне весь список владельцев истребителей Тау’ри. 

Вещица редкая и дорогая, так что список занимал всего восемьдесят одну страницу. С учетом миллионов игроков в ОАЗИСе, это была ерунда, и найти нужного покупателя труда не составило.

г3н3рал, вот как звали аватара, спасшего меня от вамп и вытащившего с ледяной планеты. 

Нажав на миниатюру 3D изображения, крутившегося сбоку от имени, я смог открыть всю сетку упоминаний о нем.

г3н3рал оказался в числе первых в ОАЗИСе гонщиков на ретро-кораблях и, вдобавок, владельцем крупной коллекции всего, на чем можно было летать и стрелять — в списке имеющихся моделей значились в основном истребители и прочие небольшие боевые корабли, пик популярности которых пришелся на двадцатый век.

— У него разве что гиппогрифа нет, — пробормотал я.

Зато кредитов у г3н3рала, судя по всему, было не занимать. Или он умел их зарабатывать, или принадлежал к верхушке современного общества. Лучше бы, конечно, первое.

Богачей я не очень любил. Большинство из них владели пакетами акций той или иной части ОАЗИСа, или занимали кресла руководителей в корпорации — перекладывали бумажки и не создавали ничего, что стоило хоть одного бы кредита. 

Всю работу делали разработчики, дизайнеры, техперсонал. Они хотя бы честно отрабатывали свое жалование. 

«Был бы у меня такой баланс, я бы купил себе имперский дредноут», — думал я, прокручивая в архиве подборку г3н3рала. Надо отдать ему должное, почти все громкие заголовки рассказывали о победах в гонках, а не о дорогих приобретениях. 

Он даже выиграл Испытание три месяца назад. Но от награды отказался. 

— Да он же тот самый сумасшедший!

Только безумец мог отказаться от настоящих денег. Не от трехмерных блестящих монет на счету в ОАЗИСе, а от живых денег. Они — билет в новую жизнь.

Я уже почти забыл эту историю. В то время в гонках я не участвовал, — валялся в больнице, после того, как сорвался с верхних Штабелей во время работы. А г3н3рал жил отлично, раз награда для него не оказалась важна. После его победы Испытание снова изменилось, но гонки с тех пор никто так и не прошел.

— Кайл0, ты что-то зачитался. А мы уже закрываемся, — сообщил архивист32-68, перегнувшись через соседнюю перегородку. 

Я оглянулся. Ряды ноутбуков с логотипом ОАЗИСа ровно мерцали в приглушенном свете. В зале и правда никого не осталось кроме пары сотрудников.

— Если не закончил, могу скопировать, покрутишь офлайн… — осторожно начал архивист32-68. Механическая рука уже потянулась открытой ладонью ко мне. 

— Ну уж нет, — сказал я, — в тебе и так достаточно металла, чтобы добавлять к нему еще.

архивист32-68 засмеялся, и под его скрипучий смех я вышел из программы, вернувшись на скамейку на Людусе II.

Я сверился с расписанием. На сегодня оставалось только несколько факультативов, но их лучше пропустить и потратить время на работу. 

На настоящую работу в реальном мире. Чтобы заработать деньги на ОАЗИС.

Я вышел из симулятора, снял визор, и как всегда бывало после многих часов в нем, часто заморгал, оглядываясь вокруг себя.

Реальность всегда накатывала жестоко, стоило только вернуться. Сжимала в тиски и давила: пустотой, теснотой, серостью. В ОАЗИСе ты быстро забывал обо всем, что на самом деле окружает тебя.

Моя жизнь не была такой уж неустроенной, как у большинства в Штабелях.

Работа была дрянь, но все лучше, чем ничего. Тем более, мне хорошо знакомая: я устроился в небольшую ремонтную мастерскую в городе, которая чинила все, что ломается. Ноутбуки, системники, блоки запасного питания, электропроводка, визоры, игровые платформы. Я видел разные трейлеры, дома, квартиры. Сравнивал их со своим местом обитания и четко понимал — у меня не самое дно, но и есть, куда плыть выше.

В Штабелях мой трейлер стоял на самом верху на девятнадцатой линии. Не предел мечтаний, конечно, но это все, что осталось от родителей. После того, как мания по ОАЗИСу поглотила и их.

Когда я выиграю главный приз в Испытании, смогу перебраться в квартиру. Окончить высшее и пойти в разработчики ОАЗИС. И там уже что-то изменить. 

Таков мой план. И никакие фальшивки ему не помешают.

 

— Да его все знают. Ты, кажется, последний, кто упорно не замечал существования г3н3рала. А можешь идти быстрее? — ФаZма схватила моего аватара за плечо и потащила за собой. 

Подозрение, что ФаZма в реальном мире какой-нибудь качок старше меня лет на десять, а то и на пятнадцать, никуда не уходило. Ее аватар, девушка под два метра ростом, с короткими серебристыми волосами и яркими голубыми глазами, чаще всего закованная в сверкающую стальную броню вызывала именно такие ассоциации. Но в этом тоже была прелесть ОАЗИСа. Здесь ты мог быть кем угодно. Хоть горным троллем, хоть Фредди Крюгером, хоть двухметровой девушкой. ФаZма сказала мне один раз, что очень похожа на своего аватара, и больше к этому мы не возвращались. Верить или нет — уже другой вопрос.

Вдвоем на мели, мы не могли позволить себе участие в Испытании. Мой вайпер все еще оставался в мастерской — один из турбо-двигателей вышел из строя, но кредитов на замену мне пока не хватало, только не после провального рейда на Хот. ФаZма же вообще осталась без корабля, — целого или подбитого, на ближайшие пару недель. И все равно именно она настояла на том, что нужно хотя бы пойти посмотреть гонку, раз не можем участвовать. 

— Увидишь, как он летает. А то познакомился с г3н3ралом, и даже этого не понял, — продолжала она бормотать, пытаясь вытащить нас на трибуны повыше. Вид на экраны с трансляцией оттуда открывался получше, чем с нижних ярусов.

На экране показали несколько общих планов открытого космоса, парочку особо видных кораблей. Среди всем привычных Серенити и TIE-файтеров, я разглядел даже Золотое яблоко. Шансов у него конечно, не было никаких.

Гонка началась как обычно: массовый старт без изменений, на фоне планетной системы Ипсилон Андромеды, со всем знакомым громогласным _«24:59 — отсчет пошел»_! 

— Все-таки до чего же классная локация, — прокомментировала ФаZма мне на ухо. В общем гомоне ей пришлось кричать. Я сделал звук потише и полностью погрузился в наблюдение за гонкой.

Сценарий игры я знал хорошо. За три месяца его выучили все. И чем дальше, тем больше участников сдавалось, считая, что этот вариант пройти нельзя. Испытание состояло из множества различных квестов разной сложности, не связанных между собой. Но мелкие, вроде турниров, что проходили на Ар-каде, интересовали скорее новичков или вылетевших в ноль. Они приносили пару сотен монет и небольшие скромные апгрейды аватарам, не намного большие, чем если бы игра шла в обычном режиме. А вот чемпионами Испытания становились только те, кто проходил главную гонку.

ФаZма, конечно, была права: локация отличная. На первый взгляд пространство казалось пустым, оттого безопасным. Каждый получал навигационную карту и конечную точку, до которой нужно добраться за отведенное время, в пять раундов по пять минут. Траектория полета виляла между газовыми гигантами и лунами, и выглядела не самым сложным лабиринтом с точками фиксации во времени и пространстве. 

Но за каждым гигантом располагались вражеские корабли. Чтобы отстреливаться и успеть за отведенное на раунд время, нужно быть настоящим гением.

Я летал хорошо, и даже очень — имя моего аватара не раз встречалось в рейтингах лучших пилотов и за 2117, и за 2118 год, но я ни разу не прошел больше четырех раундов. 

Найти в общем потоке F-302 получилось, но не сразу. Первыми из игры вышли корабли средних размеров с меньшей маневренностью, но с сильной огневой мощью. Они хорошо выбивали из игры вражеские объекты, но не успевали до конца раунда оказаться в нужной точке. За ними — мелкие и хрупкие, такие как TIE-файтеры. Они успевали быстрее других перейти в новый раунд, но, даже при всей своей маневренности, рано или поздно попадали под обстрел.

Когда количество участвующих кораблей сократилось раза в четыре, а экран мигнул цифрой раунда «три», я увидел F-302. ФаZма возбуждено дернула меня за рукав и что-то прокричала.

 _«Отличный пилот и прирожденный стрелок, вот кто он!»_ — отправила она мне в чат, не увидев реакции. В ответ я кивнул. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я ему завидовал. Летал я не хуже. Зато в стрельбе проигрывал. Мой конек — ближний бой и холодное оружие. 

Я смотрел за полетом г3н3рала, отмечал, какие маневры сделал бы также, а какие — с точностью до наоборот. Невольная зависть все равно подступала. Корабль под его управлением напоминал живой организм, единое целое, скользящее между астероидами и лазерными залпами так естественно и так легко, будто это совсем не требовало никаких усилий — словно это была его рука, нажимающая на курок.

К пятому раунду осталось два корабля. Истребитель Тау’ри и уменьшенная копия Лексса, которая юркой стрекозой висела у него на хвосте.

Трибуны возбужденно гудели, все были уверены, что на этот раз гонка завершится чьей-то победой.

Обманный маневр F-302, и мини-Лексс ушел прямо под мощный обстрел истребителя, появившегося из-за груды космического мусора.

Финишная прямая мерцала ровным светом впереди, но все знали, что идти напрямую нельзя. Из гиперпространства выходили сразу пять Х-вингов и сразу же открывали стрельбу по оставшимся на линии огня кораблям игроков.

Отбиться и не потерять время все также казалось невозможным. г3н3рал взял в право, закладывая небольшие петли, хотя мог бы попытаться добавить скорости и оторваться.

Двадцать секунд.

Десять секунд.

До финиша уже рукой подать.

Пять секунд.

Один из Х-вингов пробил правое крыло. Из F-302 посыпались монеты, корабль закрутило в спираль и он ушел с траектории вниз.

Ноль секунд. 

«Нет, это нереально. Пройти эту гонку нереально!» — отправила мне в чат возмущенная ФаZма. 

Я молчал. Конечно, уйти от Х-вингов было не так просто. Но г3н3ралу вроде хватало маневренности и навыков. Так почему же он не довел игру до конца? 

 

****

**Раунд 3**

После гонки мне конечно хотелось найти г3н3рала и узнать у него напрямую, показалось ли мне, что он играл не в полную силу. Но найти кого-то в ОАЗИСе даже зная имя его аватара требовало усилий. С другой стороны, мы уже познакомились, и в настройках чата его имя светилось в самом низу. Я мог просто написать ему и спросить, в какой точке ОАЗИСа он сейчас находится и не хочет ли переместиться куда-нибудь, где мы могли бы поговорить.

План с чатом и разговором звучал неплохо, но для начала надо было досидеть лекцию по метаданным. Голос лектора усыплял получше любых колыбельных или даже японских фонтанов с бонсаем. 

_«Пятая основная функция метаданных — обеспечение открытости, то есть доступности другим информационным системам, системы складирования данных для ее интеграции с другими аналитическими системами организации…»_ — бубнил он на одной ноте.

Я снова задумался, куда пожаловаться, чтобы лектора сменили. Но, похоже, кроме меня, всех устраивала сонная манера этого профессора. Даже начни я бунт, ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. Стать преподавателем в ОАЗИСе значило получить стабильный, но скромный доход. Владельцы симулятора не жалели средств на образование, но и не велись на поводу у игроков, меняя профессоров по первой прихоти. 

В очередной раз я заерзал в кресле и пожалел, что не могу отключиться, как делают это другие — все-таки лекция, даже такая, это знания, и пренебрегать ими не в моих правилах. Уже почти смирившись с тем, что в ближайшие полчаса придется бороться со сном всеми силами, бодрость мне вернуло мелькнувшее в нижнем углу сообщение в чате.

_г3н3рал: Чем занят?_ — высветилось напротив его 3D аватара. 

_Кайл0: На скучной лекции. Если лектор заснет или умрет никто не заметит._

_г3н3рал: Потому что все уже сами заснули и умерли?_

_Кайл0: В точку. Чем обязан?_

_г3н3рал: Спасением от вамп и пятью тысячами кредитов._

_Кайл0: …_

_г3н3рал: Шутка. Просто устал ждать, пока ты сам напишешь._

_Кайл0: Я был занят._

Подумав, что перегибаю, добавил:

_Кайл0: Но я сам собирался тебе сегодня написать._

_г3н3рал: Очередное везение, значит, я снова вовремя._

_Кайл0: Чему я удивляюсь. Все талантливые пилоты чаще всего страдают завышенной самооценкой._

г3н3рал перестал набирать текст и какое-то время молчал, хотя из чата не выходил. Я лихорадочно соображал, что же сказать такого, чтобы и не извиняться, — ведь не за что, сказал правду, и вернуть настроение к общению.

_Кайл0: А ты как раз талантлив. Видел тебя на последней гонке._

_г3н3рал: Спасибо. Что делаешь после лекции?_

_Кайл0: Собирался отключиться из ОАЗИСа и поработать. А что, есть предложения?_

_г3н3рал: Да. Хотел обсудить с тобой гонку. Знаешь бар «Колорадо»?_

_Кайл0: Конечно. Как раз то, что нужно._

_г3н3рал: Тогда в семь._

_Кайл0: В девять. Раньше не смогу._

_г3н3рал: В девять. Хорошо._

г3н3рал отключился, а пятью минутами позже прозвучал гонг, сообщающий об окончании занятий.

 

Бар «Колорадо» знали как пыльное, темное, классическое место для встреч мало знакомых игроков. Тихое, спокойное, с легким налетом недоверия к собеседнику во всем, начиная от первоисточника локации и заканчивая блеском улыбок официантов в красных пиджаках, это место также привлекало собой и поклонников олдскула. г3н3рал, с его особенной любовью к культуре двадцатого века, что, кстати, нас заочно сближало, скорей всего выбрал его именно за атмосферу. 

Ну а бармен, лучший бармен от Тимбукту до Портленда, штат Мэн, всегда встречал тебя как доброго друга. От такого трудно отказаться.

Так что ровно в девять я подключился к ОАЗИСу и сразу же переместился в бар. 

г3н3рал сидел за стойкой и о чем-то переговаривался с Ллойдом. Заметив меня, махнул рукой.

Лицо его аватара выглядело также, как и в нашу первую встречу. А вот костюм Палпатина он заменил на такой же формальный вариант, что и я: самый обычный черный пиджак с черной рубашкой, какие носили на официальные мероприятия еще в самом начале двадцать первого века. 

— Значит, пришел, — сказал г3н3рал, двигая ко мне стакан с бурбоном.

— А ты сомневался? — спросил я принимая стакан скорее из вежливости. Напиться по-настоящему в ОАЗИСе, конечно, было нельзя, но вот ощущение опьянения в самом симуляторе выставлялось вполне реальное. Свое я пока оставил на нуле.

— Ты назвал меня самовлюбленным. Обычно о таком судят по себе. Что ты можешь не прийти, я был готов.

— Мы договорились. Не пришел бы, только если бы задержался на работе, — с укором произнес я.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Ремонтная мастерская в городе. 

Я чуть было не сказал, в какой части города и на какой улице, но этого делать не стоило. Потеря анонимности, когда не знаешь, кто напротив, считалась неоправданным риском. 

— Здесь, в Коламбусе? — спросил г3н3рал, как ни в чем ни бывало. Словно и не заметил, как напряженно я замолчал. — Я просто предположил.

Его, «здесь, в Коламбусе» означало, что он тоже отсюда.

— Тебя это беспокоит? Оказаться с кем-то из знакомых в ОАЗИСе в одном городе? — продолжил г3н3рал.

Нет, он все видел и легко читал ответы по лицу моего аватара. Конечно, существовала функция отключения эмоций, но тогда ты превращался в трехмерную куклу со стеклянным взглядом. В таком виде о его честных ответах про гонку можно забыть.

— А тебя — нет? За аватаром может быть кто угодно. Ты всем подряд выбалтываешь где работаешь и живешь, а может, и свое настоящее имя?

г3н3рал нахмурился и отпил из стакана.

— Нет, конечно нет, не всем. 

Он на какое-то время замолчал, как и я, не зная как перевести разговор на другую тему.

— Ладно, стоит извиниться. Мне любопытно, вот и все, — наконец выдал он. — Твое дело, насколько ты готов мне доверять сейчас.

Я кивнул, принимая не такие уж нужные извинения.

— Это твои слова, что стоит наводить справки, прежде чем кому-то доверять. Так вот я навел.

На мгновение показалось, что г3н3рал застыл, словно сам отключил эмоции. По высоким скулам прошла легкая неоновая рябь, но через пару секунд все закончилось.

— И что же ты узнал? — спросил он небрежно.

— Что ты тот самый сумасшедший, который отказался от награды в Испытании три месяца назад. 

— Значит все считают такой поступок сумасшествием? 

Я посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— А ты бы считал иначе? Гонка это главный квест в Испытаниях, остальное так, детские игры. Хотя мне еще нравится серия турниров на мечах, но сейчас речь не об этом. От таких побед так просто не отказываются. Ты же не случайный человек в ОАЗИСе. Ты должен понимать. 

По лицу г3н3рала снова прошла рябь и я подумал, а может просто что-то с настройками? Но его лицо выглядело поразительно живым сейчас, даже болезненным. Будто я задел что-то личное.

— Кайл0, я ничего никому не должен. История с гонкой, с победой, да вообще со всем ОАЗИСом, это очень длинная история, ее я тоже не рассказываю, как ты выразился «всем подряд». Отказался, потому что так было надо, потому что так решил, — он посмотрел на меня прямо, и во взгляде мелькнуло какое-то давнее разочарование. 

— Ладно, — я даже поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Ллойд воспринял мой жест за сигнал, и обновил нам содержимое стаканов. У г3н3рала недоразумение вызвало улыбку, ведь я то и до середины не допил и теперь бурбон почти переливался через края. Неловко сделав глоток я решил рискнуть. — А про последнюю гонку ты тоже говорить не хочешь?

— Почему же. Я сам предложил встретиться. У тебя есть какие-то конкретные вопросы?

— Я был на трибуне, и видел, как ты шел к финишу. Заложи ты одну петлю поглубже, пара выстрелов, и успел бы. Что, г3н3рал, принципиально не идешь теперь к победе?

— Нет, все совсем не так. Петля и пара выстрелов не помогли бы. Эта гонка изучена вдоль и поперек, и всем известно, что как бы пилот не старался, прийти вовремя и не попасть под обстрел Х-вингов не получается. Я пытался закрутить их и заставить стрелять друг по другу, но этого система не дает. Дружественный огонь их не задевает.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что разработчики специально сделали игру непроходимой? Давай докажем и выдвинем иск. У тебя есть знакомые адвокаты?

— Есть, но иск мы выдвигать не будем, — бросил г3н3рал с таким видом, будто воспринял мои слова всерьез. — Я хочу сказать, что должна быть лазейка. В том Испытании, которое я выиграл, был ключ. Так почему ему не быть и на этот раз? Тот, кто создает Испытания, не может ошибиться в расчетах, игру с багом компания не выпустит. Просто надо попробовать еще раз.

— А какой ключ в том Испытании?

— Если ты помнишь, это была локация из Бордерлайна. И лазейкой стал запуск системы самоуничтожения. Уничтожаешь Корабль и идешь через Бесплодные земли на свалку пешком.

— Жестоко, — я снова отпил из стакана и повысил уровень с нуля до двух. г3н3рал сам напрашивался на расспросы: как получив первый приз ценой корабля, можно отказаться от награды? Но сейчас, когда он разговорился, снова задавать неприятный вопрос, не лучшая идея.

— Это же как оправданное читерство, — продолжил вместо этого я. — Лазейка, которая противоречит здравому смыслу, но не правилам.

— «Твои шаги будут первыми в этом городе», вот как звучало описание игры. Ничего сложного, верно? Шаги. Я понял с первой же попытки, — пожал плечами г3н3рал.

— Все гениальное просто, — согласился я. — Новый слоган тоже звучит вполне безобидно: «Только вам под силу проложить путь по Ипсилон Андромеде»! Словно это приятная прогул…

Кажется, нас осенило в одну и ту же минуту. 

— И как я не понял раньше, — г3н3рал хлопнул аватара по лбу и по светлой коже пошла неоновая рябь. 

— Значит пройти гонку можно только сообща, — подытожил я с колотящимся сердцем.

— Да, и это логично. Прикрывая друг друга обойти Х-вингов — легкая задача.

— Как и продержаться на четвертом раунде, где из гиперпространства выходят сайлонские рейдеры.

— Если лететь вместе, можно сэкономить уйму времени и минимизировать потери, — г3н3рал кивнул, словно самому себе. В глазах появился живой яркий блеск, улыбка стала сумасшедшая и счастливая. — Ну что, полетишь со мной?

Я было открыл рот, чтобы сказать да, но тут вспомнил и про корабль в мастерской, и про ФаZму. 

— Или нет, — словно понял он неозвученное. Мог поспорить, перспектива отказа его расстроила.

— Дело совсем не в том, что я не хочу с тобой лететь, — начал я. — Я как раз таки очень хочу.

— А в чем же тогда? Нет, я конечно понимаю, у тебя должны быть друзья в ОАЗИСе. Но мы же вместе нашли ключ, значит вместе должны прийти к финишу.

— Было бы на чем идти, — усмехнулся я. — Мой вайпер в мастерской, с пробитым турбо-двигателем. Чтобы отремонтировать его, мне нужно еще недельку-другую поиграть в квесты на той же Ар-каде. За это время ты найдешь себе другого пилота, не хуже и с целым кораблем.

— Давай я помогу тебе не тратить время впустую и не принимать решения за меня. Сколько нужно кредитов на ремонт?

— г3н3рал, кстати, об этом. Ты же наверняка ведешь счет моим долгам? Я твой должник уже на всю жизнь, или все-таки есть какие-то разумные ограничения? — сказал я скорее в шутку, чем серьезно.

— Конечно, на всю! — усмехнулся г3н3рал. Повисла небольшая пауза и если бы он не продолжил, мне бы совсем стало не по себе: — Просто разреши мне помочь и пройти Ипсилон Андромеды вместе со мной. А о долгах поговорим потом.

Лица аватаров бывают обманчивы, да, но та искренняя мимика и взгляд, который нельзя подменить, заставляли сейчас поверить в честность г3н3рала. Конечно, к нему вернуться все монеты до последней сразу после того, как я выиграю гонку. Кредиты, займы, долги и погубили мою семью. Повторять чужой путь я не собирался.

— Ты знаешь, такие услуги не забываются, — сказал я.

— На то и расчет, — улыбнулся мне г3н3рал и разом допил свой бурбон. — Просто делай, как я говорю, и все получится.

 

****

**Раунд 4**

До самого дня гонки ФаZма не верила ни единому моему слову. Кто бы мог ее за это винить? Все, что она сумела вытащить из меня после встречи с г3н3ралом в баре, так это что он приятный собеседник, а вовсе не та надменная заноза, каким показался при первой встрече.

О том, что мы нашли ключ к прохождению она узнала за восемь минут до старта и реакция ее была вполне ожидаемой.

— Ты наверное думаешь, что я скажу «не честно!» и этим ограничусь, но нет, — ФаZма шагала рядом со мной ко взлетной полосе. — Это, друг мой, вообще форменная несправедливость и даже подлость с твоей стороны. Я столько раз вытаскивала тебя из передряг, а ты собираешься лететь к финишу с этим г3н3ралом!

— Но разве я ошибусь сказав, что ты сама восхищалась им недавно? Мы вместе решили квест и форменной несправедливостью, и даже подлостью, было бы бросить его сейчас, достать тебе корабль за пару тысяч монет, любую развалюху, и пройти Ипсилон Андромеды вместе. А потом еще посмеяться над г3н3ралом, только так, чтобы он обязательно при этом присутствовал, а еще лучше — на весь ОАЗИС по открытому каналу.

Представив все ужасы публичного унижения, ФаZма наконец начала остывать.

— Ты прав, конечно, — примирительно сказала она. — Просто я ужасно завидую и ему, и тебе. 

Я непонимающе поднял брови.

ФаZма замялась на мгновение, но все же продолжила.

— За наградой же нужно лично явиться в ОАЗИС. Мало того, что вы сможете встретиться, так еще и увидите всю корпорацию изнутри. Понятное дело, что выиграть гонку…

— Выиграть гонку хочется каждому, — оборвал ее я. В отличие от ФаZмы я не заглядывал так далеко. И совершенно точно забыл о том, что чемпионы получают призы не через симулятор. Но к этому всему можно будет вернуться после игры, поэтому я добавил уже мягче: — Будет новое Испытание, и, обещаю, что помогу тебе с ним, чтобы за локация там ни была. 

— Даже если Жаровня? 

— Даже если Жаровня, — со вздохом согласился я. Жаровню все ждали уже давно. Я же Мэйз Раннера на дух не переносил, и сразу дал слово ни за что не участвовать в квестах по этой вселенной. Видимо, теперь данное самому себе обещание придется нарушить.

— Ладно, — согласилась ФаZма. — Будь осторожен. Я бы ему все равно не доверяла.

Я лишь пожал плечами и отсалютовал ей, забираясь в свой вайпер. 

г3н3рал уже ждал на канале связи.

_г3н3рал: Это твоя подруга?_

_Кайл0: Это мой второй пилот. Хочешь знать, к чему ты меня подвел обещанием лететь с тобой? Теперь, если в Испытаниях будет Жаровня, я обязан ей помочь._

_г3н3рал: Ненавижу Мэйз Раннер._

_Кайл0: О, я тоже, г3н3рал, я тоже._

 

Наш план был таким, как я люблю: простым и гениальным. Первый и второй раунды, не привлекая к себе внимания, мы собирались отыграть в обычном режиме. На третьем, где начинался серьезный отсев кораблей, мы договорились прикрыть друг друга, создав максимальную видимость случайности этой защиты. В четвертом и в пятом редко когда оставалось больше трех-четырех кораблей и, оттеснив лишних игроков к линии огня, мы легко проскочили бы и сайлонских рейдеров, и подготовились бы уходить от Х-вингов.

 _«24:59 — отсчет пошел!»_ — сообщил голос диктора, и все корабли со взлетной площадки мгновенно вышли на траекторию. 

На самом деле, все шло именно так, как и задумано. Привычные TIE-файтеры мешались на линии обзора и так и норовили подрезать мой истребитель. г3н3рал легко оттеснил их и увел ложными маневрами через расчищенный путь. Там, заложив вираж, он оставил их неприкрытыми перед очередной луной, где поджидали мощные залпы вражеских кораблей. За ближайшей расположился «Прометей», за следующей «Дедал», и я бы не хотел оказаться на месте тех пилотов, кто сунется туда, уходя с линии огня. Кто еще сказал бы, что хуже.

г3н3рал канал не забивал, и только дважды сообщил мне о своих действиях, чтобы я смог подстроиться под очередной маневр. 

Начался четвертый раунд, и кроме нас осталось два падл-джампера. 

_г3н3рал: Я уведу их в сторону. Они потеряют время и не смогут перескочить на пятый раунд вовремя. А ты пока возьми на себя сайлонских рейдоров._

_Кайл0: Это ты так поровну поделил?_

Я чувствовал, как там, в реальности, взмокли ладони в перчатках и по шее за ворот майки побежала холодная капля пота.. Здесь же, в кабине вайпера, мне и вовсе казалось, что руки вот-вот соскользнут со штурвала.

г3н3рал ничего не ответил, словно знал, что я все равно сделаю так, как он сказал. 

Все, что касалось стратегии в воздухе давалось ему где-то на интуитивном уровне. Где у другого ушла бы лишняя секунда-другая для просчетов, он действовал сразу и наверняка.

Сам я ощущал такое в ближнем бою, на мечах или в рукопашную. Именно поэтому, от понимания его ощущений, я не перечил всерьез и на приказной тон внимания не обратил. Да и было в нем что-то властное, что не терпело возражений. Недаром же имя аватару такое выбрал, г3н3рал.

До конца четвертого раунда оставалось двадцать секунд и я, сбив еще один рейдер, положил курс к нужной точке координат. 

_Кайл0: г3н3рал, бросай этих прыгунов и давай к точке. Если ты не успеешь…_

Оставалось пять секунд. Паддл-джамперы чуть не врезались друг в друга и, уходя от столкновения, потеряли драгоценное время. F-302 разогнался моментально и успел.

Только мы пересекли точку начала пятого раунда, как, по хорошо знакомому нам сценарию появилось пять Х-вингов.

Три корабля тут же выпустили в нас протонные торпеды, остальные открыли огонь из лазерных пушек с крестообразных крыльев. 

_г3н3рал: Уходи к точке, я прикрою._

_Кайл0: А кто прикроет тебя?_

_г3н3рал: Сейчас не время спорить! Мы уложим пять кораблей без проблем, но можем потерять время. Лучше хотя бы одному из нас быть рядом с финишем._

Конечно, спорить я не стал. Почти весь ОАЗИС наблюдал в эту минуту за гонкой, и следующей попытки выиграть у нас не будет. Упусти мы победу сейчас, через неделю каждый пилот найдет себе второй корабль и пройдет к финишу. Это будет бойня, а не игра.

Мы сбили два корабля, но три по-прежнему досаждали нам. Финиш мерцал золотой лентой прямо передо мной, и я нарезал круги, едва не касаясь черты.

_Кайл0: Подведи их ближе, я могу помочь._

г3н3рал промолчал и заложил очередной вираж, уходя от огня и уводя Х-винги почти к точке начала пятого раунда. 

С такого расстояния я не мог навести пушки ни вручную, ни автоматически. 

_г3н3рал: Осталось 20 секунд. Проходи через финиш._

_Кайл0: Ты что, с ума сошел? Ты успеешь._

_г3н3рал: Я успею, но успеют и Х-винги. Если они войдут в точку вместе с нами, победу не засчитают._

_Кайл0: Откуда ты знаешь? Этого нет в правилах._

_г3н3рал: Есть. Просто сделай это. Мне победа не нужна._

И отключился. 

Думать надо было быстро. Сердце колотилось бешено.

Десять секунд.

У меня был выбор, и я его сделал. 

Я вывернул штурвал до предела, повернул обратно, оставляя золотое свечение финиша позади и включил канал связи.

 

****

**Раунд 5**

Трехмерное солнце на Людусе II то и дело пряталось за такие же трехмерные облака. По аккуратному газону, по фигурам и лицам аватаров бежали тени. Перерыв только начался. Мы с ФаZмой пересекли лужайку перед Университетом и расположились на одной из скамеек в нише во внутреннем дворе. Раньше ее сюда было не заманить, но после моей выходки на гонках она готова была сопровождать меня везде.

— Это было так глупо. Ты даже себе представить не можешь, насколько, — она снова начала ругать меня, прислонившись спиной к каменной кладке. Излюбленная серебряная броня вернулась в коллекцию, и ФаZма надевала ее по поводу и без. Даже сейчас она пришла в ней и сияла в каждом луче солнца, появляющегося из-за облаков. 

— Могу, ведь ты говоришь мне об этом уже в сотый раз. Тут даже мертвый понял бы, что «это так глупо», — без энтузиазма отреагировал я.

— Ну а я до сих пор не могу понять, почему ты поступил так? Ну ладно, г3н3рал просто не в себе. Но ты то?

Я слышал эти вопросы каждый раз, когда подключался к ОАЗИСу и пересекался с ФаZмой. 

Если бы не опустошенность, которая пришла после игры, я бы, может и ответил. Но отвечать было нечего.

Я поступил так, потому что так было надо. ФаZма же продолжала твердить, что победа это все, о чем я мечтал, и что вот так отказаться от нее не пойми из-за чего, — а она имела ввиду не пойми из-за кого, действительно можно посчитать только приступом глупости в обостренной форме.

Но в тот момент, когда я принимал решение, победа, как таковая не значила для меня ровным счетом ничего. Это и услышал от меня г3н3рал за десять секунд до конца игры: мне не нужна победа без тебя. 

Видимо, сказал лишнее.

После того, как мы приземлились обратно на стартовую площадку, он телепортировался, даже не взглянув в мою сторону. Словно сбежал. 

Нет, глупо я себя не чувствовал. Но разочарование медленными неотвратимыми волнами накатывало на меня с каждым днем. 

— Ты писал ему? — в очередной раз спросила ФаZма.

— Да. Пока без ответа, — машинально признался я. г3н3рал не выходил на связь почти неделю.

— Что будешь делать? Забудешь обо всем?

— У меня есть дела поважнее, чем бегать по ОАЗИСу и искать чей-то аватар, — зло ответил я.

— О, тогда, наверное, хорошо, что я пришел сам, — знакомый голос заставил меня вскинуть голову.

г3н3рал как раз наклонился, чтобы пройти под низкой аркой, ведущей во внутренний двор. 

— Такое ощущение, что твой Университет проектировали гномы. Везде так низко, — пожаловался он.

— Расскажи об этом мне, — пробормотала ФаZма, вставая во весь рост. 

— Зачем ты пришел? — я посмотрел на него прямо и открыто.

— Поговорить. 

— А для чата ты слишком хорош?

— У-у-у, пойду-ка я отсюда, — прогудела ФаZма и телепортировалась, оставив вместо себя в воздухе серебристую вспышку.

— Ты должен злиться только на себя, — сказал г3н3рал и занял освободившееся место рядом со мной.

— О, спасибо что разъяснил. Теперь то мне все понятно, — ответил я с сарказмом. — Как ты только время нашел, чтобы сказать мне об этом лично. Хотя наверное ты пришел за моим долгом?

Я уже взмахнул рукой, чтобы перевести его аватару кредиты, на которые упорно зарабатывал всю неделю после игры, но он перехватил меня за запястье.

Повисла напряженная пауза.

— Кстати, об этом…

Я видел, что он собирается что-то сказать, но не может пересилить то ли неловкость, то ли сомнения.

Вместо слов он опустил мою руку вниз и несильно сжал ладонью.

Прикосновение я не почувствовал. Мои перчатки заканчивались у самой линии его пальцев, и дальше никаких сенсоров не было. Я просто знал, что он касается меня. Жест выглядел осторожной попыткой извиниться. Вот только за что именно.

— Ты знаешь, какое будет следующее испытание? — он явно спросил не то, что собирался и отпустил мою руку.

— Никто еще не знает, — я пожал плечами.

— Жаровня.

— Шутишь? — там, в реальности, я чуть из кресла не вывалился.

— Я пытался отговорить ребят, но по рейтингам это самая желанная локация среди игроков. Скажи спасибо, что сам Лабиринт не вставили. 

И тут я все понял.

— Ты разработчик. Ты чертов разработчик, поэтому тебе нельзя становиться чемпионом!

Ярость и восхищение, вот что я чувствовал сейчас. 

— Но это не значит, что я знаю все сценарии досконально и разыграл тебя с поиском ключа. Предыдущие две гонки написал не я, — попытался оправдаться г3н3рал.

— Неужели компания не знает какими аватарами пользуются ее сотрудники? Вас же должны проверять, — у меня появилось множество вопросов.

— Да, но систему можно обойти. Испытание проходит уже второй год, и первые несколько игр, если ты помнишь, награду вручали простым перечислением средств на счет в ОАЗИС. Но быстро вскрылось, что разработчики сами принимают участие и занимаются мошенничеством по полной. 

— Тогда и ввели правило вручения награды при личной встрече с игроком? — наконец все стало на свои места. — А что, сказать сразу нельзя было? 

— И ты полетел бы с разработчиком? Да обычные игроки нас ни во что не ставят. 

— Вообще-то я сам хочу им стать, — я пожал плечами. — Потому и торчу на скучных лекциях в Университете.

— Я хотел полететь с тобой. И не готов был рисковать, — настаивал на своем г3н3рал. 

— Почему именно со мной?

г3н3рал ответил не сразу. Он наклонился, сорвал травинку с газона и начал задумчиво крутить ее в руках.

— Наблюдал за твоей игрой какое-то время. Нам же в Центр приходит уйма отчетов. Мы отслеживаем удачные и неудачные стратегии, которыми пользуются игроки, чтобы улучшать свои наработки и развивать индустрию. Ты часто попадал в верхушку списков. Так что, можно сказать, Кайл0 — объект исследования номер один на моем рабочем столе.

Я усмехнулся.

— Ну хотя бы так я связан с рабочим столом в ОАЗИСе.

— Ты зря считаешь, что без степени тебя не возьмут. Тем более, ты часто пропускал и, скорей всего, на золотой аттестат баллов не соберешь. А это значит — становись в очередь из сотен серебряников. 

— Других вариантов попасть в ОАЗИС я не знаю, — отрезал я. — Либо так, учебой, либо через связи. Но, как ты мог заметить, если давно за мной следишь, у меня их нет.

— И опять ошибаешься. У меня достаточно материалов о тебе, которые скажут HR-ам куда больше, чем любая степень, — сказал г3н3рал.

— Ты говоришь об этом так просто, будто опять зовешь выпить в бар, а не предлагаешь мне работу мечты.

Он выбросил травинку и встал. На губах его аватара играла самодовольная улыбка. 

— Ну именно так связи и работают. Кстати про бар отличная идея. Что делаешь дальше?

Словно во сне, я открыл выпадающее меню с расписанием.

— Один практикум по программированию, две лекции по макетам и дизайну…

— О, нет, Кайл0, правильный ответ «иду с тобой в бар», — и его улыбка стала окончательно невыносимой, заставляя улыбаться в ответ.

— Ты слишком любишь командовать, — заметил я с преувеличенным уроком в голосе.

— Ну так недаром же моего аватара зовут г3н3рал.

— Это я уже заметил. — Идем?

И он протянул мне ладонь. Это прикосновение я уже почувствовал.

 

****

**Раунд 0**

Хакс оказался почти не похожим на своего аватара. Общие черты угадывались — рост, высокие скулы, светлая кожа и глаза напоминали о нем. Но в игре это был настолько лишенный индивидуальности облик, что потом, когда мы снова встретились в симуляторе, я был поражен, насколько бесцветным мне кажется теперь г3н3рал.

Сам же Хакс, рыжеволосый, с россыпью веснушек на переносице и у самых губ, напоминал вспышку, живое пламя, словно кусочек красочного ОАЗИСа наоборот перенесли в серый Коламбус. Хакс не походил на г3н3рала и во взгляде не то серых, не то голубых, не то вообще зеленых глаз не чувствовалось никакой надменности. 

Он спустился ко мне на первый этаж и встретил у лифтов, как только собеседование закончилось.

— О, ты так похож на Кайл0, — первое, что Хакс сказал, окидывая меня быстрым взглядом.

— Это разве плохо? — я никогда не стеснялся своей внешности.

— Нет, это здорово. Здорово, что ты такой же, как и он, — негромко добавил Хакс. — Я успел привыкнуть.

— А ты в жизни другой.

— И это..?

— И этому я рад.

Если Хакс и был смущен, то постарался это не показывать.

— Меня, кстати, взяли. Спасибо, что спросил, — с усмешкой сказал я.

— О, во-первых, я уже знаю, и, во-вторых, даже не сомневался в этом, — он широко улыбнулся, показывая совсем не такую ровную улыбку, какой улыбался г3н3рал. Я поймал себя на мысли, что такие мелочи мне нравилось подмечать все больше и больше.

— Тогда это стоит отпраздновать, — предложил я.

— В ОАЗИСе?

— Вообще-то я надеялся на этот раз найти что-то в городе. Но если ты не хочешь…

— Что за глупости, — Хакс взял меня за локоть, показывая куда идти. — Коламбус, только настоящий Коламбус, настоящие официанты и настоящий алкоголь. Эта победа заслуживает только самого реального.

А ведь Хакс был прав. Это победа, и именно такая, как я хотел. Победа, к которой мы пришли вместе.


End file.
